The present invention relates to an apparatus for displacing and adjusting driven rolls supported in tubular crossbeams for conveying metal plates, especially in shears for edge trimming and/or longitudinal or transverse division of metal plates. The crossbeams are suspended in bearing brackets at the shear stand so as to be pivotable around a stationary axis essentially transversely to the principal plane of the passing metal plate and are arranged to be displaceable by means of devices relative to the metal plates. At least one bearing bracket is provided with displacement and adjustment means which enable horizontal and/or vertical displacement and adjustment of the crossbeam of the powered roll.
A device for displacing and adjusting powered rolls supported in crossbeams for conveyance of metal plates, especially in shears for edge trimming and/or longitudinal and transverse division of the metal plates, is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 3542007. In this known device, the crossbeams are suspended from the shearing stand by means of bearing brackets, so as to be pivotable around a stationary axis transversely to the principal plane of the passing metal plate. Herein the bearing brackets comprise two cheeks, which are connected with each other so as to be displaceable approximately horizontally and transversely to the longitudinal axis of the crossbeam. The one cheek is supported on the stationary axis at the shear stand, while the other cheek carries the crossbeam supporting the powered rolls. Displacement means are located between the two cheeks of the bearing bracket and comprise at least one helical spindle which is fixed in one cheek to be rotatable and axially not displaceable, while the spindle is in connection with the other cheek by means of an adjusting or actuation thread.
Furthermore, adjusting cylinders are arranged between the crossbeam and the bearing brackets for adjusting the height of the powered roll, which consists respectively of two actuation and support screws, which engage from opposite sides at the arm of the second cheek of the bearing bracket. In this way a displacement for correcting the traveling direction of the band as well as an adjustment of the plate traveling direction within the shears is possible, without this affecting the adjustment of the runover for the powered rolls. By runover what is meant is the deviation of the axis of the powered rolls from the horizontal.
This known device for displacement and adjustment of powered rolls supported in tubular crossbeams for conveyance of metal plates is however comparatively complicated as far as the design structure is concerned and is not always reliable in operation because of rust accumulations, etc. at the numerous externally located displacement and adjustment elements.